Fishing Follies
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: SQL to Gone Fishin' – Ed and Greg take Dean and Clark for another great outdoors excursion where friendly bonding and mishaps ensue. Family/Friendship/Humour Ed/Greg Clark/Dean
1. A Day with the Fishes

**Title: Fishing Follies  
Chapter 1 - A Day with the Fishes**

**Summary: **SQL to Gone Fishin' – Ed and Greg take Dean and Clark for another great outdoors excursion where friendly bonding and mishaps ensue. Family/Friendship/Humour Ed/Greg Clark/Dean

**Disclaimer: **Ah you know write? Ed's with me and well yeah that's about it…lol

**A/N:** Okay so as I promised in my last angsty OS I owed our Ed/Greg duo some happier times (at least right now) so I hope you all like this one as much as the first. Enjoy!

* * *

"So any troubles this time?" Greg asks Ed as he nods toward Dean and Clark heading toward them with some gear in hand.

"Surprisingly no. But…I know there was a dance this weekend so going camping and fishing with your old man…"

"Wait I thought Clark liked those things?"

"Only if Amanda is going to be there."

"Ah. She's away and you're the next best thing," Greg nods with a smile as Ed merely shakes his head. "I get it."

"Lemme guess, Erin's away also so Dean had nothing to do?"

"Something like that," Greg smiles. "You guys all set?"

"And they have wifi there right?" Dean inquires as Ed looks at Greg with pursed lips.

"It's one night guys."

"They always have to be connected Eddie."

"Hey we can watch our shows tonight when you are…"

"When we are what?" Ed looks at Clark squarely. "Don't say sleeping."

"Yeah we don't tire _that_ easily," Greg inserts.

"Okay yeah so what will you be doing after the sun sets?"

"Playing poker," Greg interjects.

"Hopefully not strip poker," Clark and Dean laugh at the tired joke as Ed and Greg just groan.

"No. Real poker."

"You know how to play real poker?" Dean asks his father in wonder.

"Your old man knows a few cool things," Greg replies with a grin.

"Are you gonna play for money?"

"Isn't that gambling?" Ed chuckles.

"So what?" Dean counters.

"I have no extra money to lose," Greg deadpans as they finish tying off the canoe and the truck to Ed's Ford Flex is firmly closed. "Do you?" Greg asks Ed directly.

"Hey you're the boss, I get my paycheck from you."

"Ed has no money either," Greg smirks. "Sophie takes it."

"Okay…time to go."

"And what are Marina and Sophie doing?"

"They're going to a strip club," Clark snickers, making Ed's swivel at son and Clark look at him with a shrug. "Or not."

"Get in," Ed huffs.

"They're going to an opera," Greg informs them correctly.

"Opera? That's lame."

"Yeah you won't get too many complaints there. But trust me if they don't get this whole hockey mess sorted out in time to salvage some of the season, guess who's going next," Ed huffs as Greg chuckles.

"Ah the things you do for love."

"Not love. Mom threatened him," Clark pipes up.

"Clark, you're grounded," Ed retorts as Clark looks at Dean and both laugh. "What? I'm still his father, I can do that right?"

"Just take away the iPhone…that'll do it."

"Who's side are you on dad?" Dean interjects.

"Eddies, he's drowning here."

Ed merely smirks as they head onto the highway the crisp fall Saturday morning. It was early fall and the day would still be warm and sunny, perfect for some fishing and canoeing, the night would find them tucked into their tents, under the stars and enjoying the peace and quiet. At least…that was the plan. And plans don't always go according to plan.

"You made a reservation right?"

"I did."

"Where's the printout?" Greg asks as they near their Provincial campsite.

"It's um…Clark where's the printout?"

"I don't have it…I thought you did?"

"No I thought…Clark, really?" Ed asks with a hint of exasperation. "It was on the fridge and I asked you…"

"Hold on, it'll be online right?" Dean pipes up as he and Clark start to look for the website and the reservation.

"Everything's online now Eddie."

"Okay fine. I need a copy to get int."

"It's…it's under Izzy's name? Izzy Lane?" Dean snickers as Clark looks at him sideways. "What? She's like one years old…how did she get her hands on daddy's credit card?"

"That says Izzy Lane is M, M as in male."

"What's going on back there?" Ed inquires as Greg turns and looks the two boys who simply grin in return.

"I think they are trying to pull a fast one."

"We have it here. E T….haha ET Lane…ET phone home…what?" Dean looks at Clark. "That's your dad's initials. What's your middle name Ed?"

"It's Tucker," Clark states in haste.

"No way, Edward Tucker Lane? Sounds red-neck," Dean smirks as they near the park entrance, Ed rolling his eyes as the two boys continue to make ET and redneck jokes at his expense.

"Just for that you two are taking the canoe off and carrying it down to the water…on your own," Ed states firmly as he tosses Dean back his phone after showing the online confirmation receipt to the park manager. A smug look of satisfaction starts to cross his lips as the humorous assault on his name stops and two audible groans are heard.

"You know the ET stuff…was kinda funny," Greg offers in a low tone as they climb out of the car.

"Don't start," Ed sighs as his body slightly stretches. This time they had come well prepared with a picnic lunch and dinner in case they didn't catch anything, breakfast, full sleeping gear, two tents and extra clothing to change into in case they got wet.

"Where's the lake?"

"Down the road."

"Are you serious?"

"Guess ET is getting his revenge," Ed smirks as he ruffles Clark's brown hair, making Clark pull away and grumble.

"Lets go find the other Lane family," Dean laughs.

"Let's set up first and then all head down there."

"Excellent idea," Greg agrees as he goes in search of some firewood for later. "Okay I'll be right back."

"Hey boss!" Ed calls out, making two nearby male campers stop and stare.

"Eddie…" Greg states under his breath as he turns and heads back to Ed, "in public don't call me boss. Might…you know…give off the wrong impression."

"Old habits," Ed huffs as he looks up at the two men who were still staring at them in interest. "_Greg_," he emphasizes, "check and see if they have an extra book of matches."

"What, dad you forgot the matches?" Clark asks in amusement.

"I have a few left. Just…never mind," Ed's voice trails off as he works to set up his and Greg's tent, Clark and Dean sharing their own.

"So what time is it on tonight?"

"I think eight."

"Will we be back by then?"

"Uh yeah we better I'm not fishing in the dark."

Ed glances over at the small LCD screen on Dean's phone to see what the boys were so interested in watch and merely shakes his head. "Seriously?" Ed chuckles.

"Whatever dad," Clark quickly puts his phone away.

"Whatever happened to watching sports?"

"Like hockey?"

"You boys finished with your tent yet?" Ed retorts as Clark and Dean laugh. A few minutes later Greg returns with a slip and some matches. "No wood?"

"It will be delivered tonight. What did I miss?"

"Our sons conspiring to watch a model show?"

"Yeah Dean likes America's Next Top Model," Greg smirks as he looks over at Dean who merely shrugs and offers a sheepish smile. "See Eddie…it's like this…they like girls."

"Oh thanks Greg, I hadn't noticed that," Ed retorts as they finish making up camp. "Okay so…let's get this boat into the water."

"Don't forget the lunch cooler."

"Right."

"We hafta carry this?"

"Yeah you bad mouthed the wrong alien."

"Whatever," Clark rolls his eyes before he and Dean pick up the mildly loaded canoe and head for the water with Ed and Greg following behind. "Hey dad your friends over there are staring."

"Keep moving," Ed groans as he looks over at Greg who shrugs. They make it down to the water, the sun already starting to warm them, the water calm and inviting.

"Sunscreen anyone?" Greg offers the bottle to the group wearing shorts and tee's.

"Dad needs some."

"I'm okay Clark thanks," Ed smiles at his son.

"I meant for the top of your head."

"Smartass, I have a hat," Ed deadpans as pulls out his SRU baseball styled cap. "Better?"

"Smartass," Clark teases in a low tone, getting a surprised look from Dean. "What?"

"I'd be in the water for that comment."

"The day is still young, right Eddie?"

"Copy that. Okay…let's get this thing in the water."

With Dean and Clark already in the middle, Greg and Ed push/pull the boat into about a foot of water, Ed hopping into the front and Greg getting into the back; the poles, cooler, first aid kit and a few other things packed into the middle between the two boys.

"Okay so where do we stop?"

"For what? Lunch? It's only ten AM," Greg replies to Dean.

"No I meant to fish."

"We're fishing from the boat."

"We are?"

"Man someone's getting a hook in the eye," Dean snickers.

"No they're not," Ed retorts in haste. "You just gotta be careful."

"Dad…"

"We'll try it and see how this works," Ed tries to state with authority, earning two eye rolls behind his back. They reach the middle of the calm lake and Ed and Greg both stop paddling.

"Yeah so um…how do we keep from drifting?"

"Greg…did you pack the small anchor?"

"I…I forgot," Greg groans as he recalls taking out the small portable canoe anchor and leaving it by the tent back in the campsite. "Who wants to get out and hold the boat in place?"

"Yeah funny," Dean frowns. "Seriously what do we do?"

"We drift."

"Really? Do _real _fishermen do that?" Clark inquires as twists around to face him.

"Hey if you brought your gun we could always just shoot the fish," Dean snickers.

"Dean, first off…"

"Yeah dad it was a joke. Like a gun could fire under water and hit a fish directly."

"Maybe a dead one?"

"That's not the point," Greg smirks as he shakes his head, looking at Ed with a sympathetic expression. "Okay hand me a rod and…"

"You got the super lure again?" Ed asks in curiosity.

"No it um…it met a sad ending Eddie," Greg starts with a serious expression as Dean holds back a laugh.

"What happened?"

"Marina killed it," Dean laughs.

"She did not kill it, she merely…she killed it," Greg groans as the other three mildly laugh as his mock morose expression. "I'll spare you the gory details but let's just say…its end wasn't pretty."

"Ah so now you're just like the rest of us," Ed smiles.

"Any contest this time?" Dean wonders.

"Yeah who can bring in a fish and not end up in the water."

"Dad's losing that one for sure," Clark smirks as Ed purses his lips.

"Okay let's get started."

Greg casts his line into the water to the left of the boat, the same side Dean was supposed to. However…

"Hey we can't have three lines on this side," Clark moans as he nudges Dean to get his line out of the water. "Supposed to be fathers and sons on the same side remember?"

"Your dad is at the front of the boat, so now it's only two, we're okay," Dean quickly resolves the crisis.

"Eddie…you were supposed to play by the rules now."

"Can you ground him?"

"Truck duty?"

"Nice try…_boss,_" Ed smirks.

"Oh see that only backfires on you," Greg banters back as the four of them enjoy their mid-morning outing. But it's not too long before Clark is tugging on his line and excitedly exclaiming.

"I think I got something!"

"Okay nice and…"

"Wow this one's a fighter," Clark utters as he tries to yank his rod upright.

"Yeah a one sided fight."

"It's stuck on something. Either that or you hooked the Loch Ness monster," Dean chuckles as Clark looks at him with a narrowed gaze. "Hey man sorry but it could be."

"In Canada?"

"Um guys…focus."

"Clark, hold on," Ed tells his son as he puts his own rod down by his legs and tries to maneuver the boat closer to where Clark's line was snagged.

"Maybe you caught a car?" Dean shrugs with a laugh.

"Damn the line's stuck."

"Clark, don't swear," Ed groans.

"You've said worse," Clark retorts in haste as Ed looks at him with a frustrated expression; looking up at Greg who shrugs. Knowing to argue back would be a losing battle, Ed tries to edge a bit closer to Clark but feels the front of the canoe starting to wobble and holds back; none of them wanting the boat to tip over.

"Okay Clark now give it a good…" Ed gently instructs. "Tug…" he groans as Clark's line pulls back, finally dislodging and flying from the water with a shoe on the end, the small boot coming into the boat and landing on Ed's lap; spilling water and mucky sand on his shorts and legs.

"Ahh gross," Dean laughs.

"Well…he listened," Greg manages between laughs as Dean slaps Clark on the back and gives him the thumbs up.

"Thanks…Clark," Ed groans as he tries to get the wet mess off his lap without standing up. "Just for that…the next fish I catch you hafta clean for me."

"What? That's not fair."

"What's not fair is I hafta sit here with wet shorts until lunch."

"You brought dry ones right Eddie?"

"I did. See I learned from last time."

"Good boy," Greg teases.

"Yeah just don't say that near the campsite."

"Why dad, are you worried someone will laugh?" Clark inquires.

"No, he's worried our two male neighbours will want to make a new friend."

"Very funny," Ed groans as the two boys finally clue in and snicker. The banter once again dies down as they cast their lines into the water and get back to business; the four of them failing to notice the boat drifting too close to the small island in the middle; but the side of the island with the trees and not the sandy side they wanted to get to eventually for lunch.

"Ed…"

"Yeah?"

"Check the right side of…"

"Oh damn," Ed gently curses as the right side bumps into a tree log poking out of the water, his back having been to the log and his brain telling him that they were gonna drift past. Ed scrambles for his paddle at the same time Dean casts his line into the water. However, Dean's line snags the tree and yanks his arm back at the same time Ed gives the boat a good brisk paddle in the opposite direction.

"Hey hol…"

"Dad wait!" Clark exclaims as Dean's body lurches backward, threatening to go overboard. "Let me get…" Clark starts only to have Dean try to twist himself around to get a better hold on the rod that was now pulling out his hand thanks to Ed's powerful paddle; but only succeeds in shifting closer to one side of the boat and threatening to topple it.

"Don't rock the boat!" Greg laughs as he tries to inch a bit closer to Dean, a sense of foreboding starting to shadow them. And as predicted as soon as Dean tries to stand up to correct himself and get a handle on the rod, despite the fact he thought he was steady and everyone else was sitting down, his leg gets caught on the wire as Ed paddles backward and he ends up tumbling into the cool water.

"Oh man…" Clark laughs as Dean resurfaces with a less than amused expression.

"And…I call lunch," Greg shakes his head as Dean tries to get back in the boat, finally succeeding and then giving Clark a big hug to get him wet.

"Man you suck," Clark sputters as Ed and Dean laugh at their boys, the fishing rods put away as they slowly turn around and head for the sandy side of the beach and the canoe finally comes to a stop.

"Anyone for a swim? What? I'm all wet so might as well enjoy it before I change right?"

"Sure," Clark shrugs as both boys take off their tees, leaving sockless runners and shorts on and charge into the cool water, laughing as they both do canon balls; their fathers watching with amused expressions.

"You wanna join them?"

"Why not," Ed shrugs. "I'm wet too, might as well make it a complete outing."

Ed and Greg also take off their tees and head for the water, not jumping in as enthusiastically as their boys, instead choosing to wade in and get used to the water. However, Ed is so caught up in his conversation with Greg that he fails to see Clark sneaking up behind until its too late; Clark attacking his father and both of them dunking into the water, Dean a few feet behind laughing as Greg turns to him with a warning expression before Dean charges.

"Only fair dad," Dean smirks as he rushes Greg, soon all four of them bobbing in the water.

"Clark's grounded," Ed sputters between a laugh as he tries to stand up with his son's soaked frame still hanging on his.

"We're not at home dad," Clark laughs as Dean nears and they high-five each other.

"No Top Model for you tonight."

"You know I heard the new season is gonna be all male models," Greg informs them.

"What? All guys? That's lame," Dean groans as Greg snickers, Ed picking up Clark in his strong grasp and then dunking him back in the water.

"Hey water wrestling."

"What's that?" Greg wonders.

"It's them on our backs and seeing who can push who over first."

"Seriously?"

"Come on dad you have we…" Dean stops as Clark snorts.

"Yes Dean?"

"Weighted down…you know um…"

"Continue?" Greg presses, not throwing his son a break.

"Um…experience?" Dean frowns as Greg playfully splashes some water on him.

"Come on dad," Clark urges.

"You guys are too big," Ed huffs as he playfully tries to wrestle Clark off him; the two of them dunking back into the cool water once more.

"How about us on them?" Greg chuckles as Ed and Clark resurface.

"You'd kill us," Dean deadpans as Clark laughs.

"Oh is that a fact," Greg laughs as he grabs his son around his chest and tries to dunk him the way he had seen Ed do moments earlier but not as successful; both of them coming up laughing. The four of them play a bit more in the water, Ed having gotten a small football that Clark had remembered to pack and the sons against the fathers play water football, with not much scoring but lots of laughs and dunks. Finally Ed and Greg slowly leave the lake, panting hard and wanting a small reprieve as their boys linger a bit longer.

"You know it's colder out here," Ed groans as he reaches for his extra large towel and wraps it around his back and chest, plunking down on the bench of the well used picnic table and smiling at the their two sons playing in the water; their playful antics and friendly banter, putting an easy smile on his face and settling his heart.

"So….think we'll actually catch anything this afternoon?" Ed inquires as he turns to help Greg unpack lunch.

"Besides a cold?" Greg snickers.

"Yeah that."

"You know even if we don't, I'd say this weekend will have already been a success," Greg smiles as he looks past Ed into the water at the two boys now trying to dunk each other and then back at Ed who nods.

"Copy…that."

"Okay boys! Let's eat!"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I got to page 8 and was like…uh yeah this was only supposed to be a one shot. But instead of making it one ginormous one shot, I thought if you want to see how the rest of the afternoon and evening plays out I could add chapter 2 or leave it here as is. Please let me know in your review and hope you all laughed at this one (hey we need a few laughs after all the angsty tension from the regular season right?) thanks so much in advance everyone!


	2. A Night Under the Stars

**Title: Fishing Follies  
****Chapter 2 - A Night Under the Stars**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey thanks everyone for the great feedback for chapter 1. So glad you found it as fun and lighthearted as I wanted so hope you enjoy chapter 2 just as much!

A modest lunch, of cold pizza, cold wings, veggies and dip, drinks and cupcakes is enjoyed by all four as they sit around the now warmed picnic table, talking about the lake, the park in general, the fact that they were happy that no motorized boats were allowed and what it would be like to camp in the winter.

"Camping in the rain sucks."

"You've never done it Clark," Ed reminds his son.

"Never want to."

"Well trust me you don't have to worry about that ever happening. None of us like camping in the rain."

"My friend Noah does. Maybe it's a water thing. You know…Noah…water…"

"Yeah Dean…we know…" Greg deadpans.

"What? It was funny," Dean teases his dad, earning a small head shake from Greg on his son's lame joke.

"Think mom would ever camp in the rain?" Clark wonders as Ed looks at him in surprise.

"That was rhetorical right?"

"I guess it was," Clark smirks before the small electronic device on his lap beeps to life and he's quick to retrieve it.

"Clark, really? Out here?" Ed sighs as looks at his son in shock.

"Yeah…it's Amanda…she's up in Kenora for the weekend and…" he pauses as he takes a self picture with Dean, the two of them making funny faces; then sends it to his girl-friend.

"And she's bored," Dean chuckles as Clark puts the phone away.

"Where was that?"

"Dry bag…along with the clothes and stuff."

"Naturally."

"This will be the generation in the nursing home watching TV on iPods," Greg chuckles.

"Nursing home?" Dean looks at Greg and groans as Greg puts an arm around his son and smiles. "How about another cupcake?"

"It's a good thing mom packed us lunch," Clark mentions. "Did she pack dinner stuff too?"

"I helped," Ed pipes up, making Clark and Dean exchange worried glances. "What? Under…her direction of course."

"You're sure you packed steaks and not like you know tofu or something?"

"We don't have tofu," Ed grimaces as Greg snickers. "What? I packed everything. We'll be fine. Hey _you_ forgot the anchor."

"But it doesn't mean we'll go hungry," Greg states in his defense.

They all finish up lunch and then after it's all packed up decide to try fishing from the beach, each of them gearing up and then wading a few feet into the water all at various intervals so as not to cross lines or bump into each other.

"Alright…I got one…I think," Ed calls out, making Clark look over in haste. "That's right Clark…this is for you buddy."

"Darn, thought you would have forgotten," Clark utters as he nears his father trying to bring in the fish.

"And you better get out all the bones because that's supper," Dean teases.

"What? You said…" Clark stammers.

"Clark, he's bugging you. My son has turned into Jerry Seinfeld today," Greg smiles as he refers to the well known comedian.

"Nice and steady now Eddie…no pressure."

"Yeah…none…" Ed pants as he pulls back, his hands still slightly wet and somewhat slipping on his grasp. But he quickly regroups and is able to continue to fight the fair sized fish to the shore.

"Wow that thing's huge," Dean grins as he brings bucket filled with fresh, cold water.

"No more size matters talk okay?" Ed warns with a light tone.

"Hey at least they didn't launch into the whole cold water-shrinkage thing," Greg smirks.

"Oh yeah shrinkage," Dean deadpans.

"Thanks Greg," Ed groans.

"I never got that. I mean for women they don't have anything…that…shrinks…what?" Clark shrugs. "They don't."

"They have other stuff that…never mind," Ed huffs as Greg laughs and pats him on the back.

"You mean like their boo…" Dean starts with a grin.

"Okay…enough talk of body parts," Ed groans with a small laugh.

"That one was your doing," Greg reminds him with a head nod.

"Okay getting back to shrinkage…"

"No," other three state in unison as Dean laughs and the topic quickly turns back to their actual task at hand.

"Nice catch," Greg commends as he holds up the fair sized fish after he had killed it.

"Clark…here you go."

"What? I have to clean it _now_?" Clark half growls as he takes the dead fish and plunks it into the bucket of cold water. "I'll clean it later."

"I'm still grounding him," Ed teases his son with a smile. But with Ed reeling in the first big catch of the day, it was now time for the others to step up and prove their fishing skills.

"Hey dad…good one," Dean laughs about twenty minutes later when Greg pulls in a small one that would have to be put back. "At least we can blame Marina for your lame fishing quota now."

"It really was a beautiful lure," Greg mockingly pouts as he gently unhooks the small fish and tosses it back into the water. "I tell you though…she's got great reflexes."

"Yeah? Is that all she's got that's great?" Ed wags his brows making Dean look at Ed in horror.

"Actually the other night she…" Greg starts with a coy smile.

"Okay seriously no sex talk," Dean states in haste.

"I've heard _you_ talking about sex," Ed arches his brows.

"Okay fine no _parental _sex talk," Clark replies.

"Yeah it's just gross," Dean agrees.

"It's perfectly natural. What, you think that once you get married or get…" Greg starts.

"Old," Dean interjects.

"Thank you very much," Greg groans.

"Yeah some things get better with age. Like experience."

"And being more adventurous," Greg adds, making Clark and Dean groan. "You know speaking of…"

"Dad…really. We can hear you."

"Okay we'll save the sex talk for tonight," Greg winks and Dean merely shakes his head and gets back to talking to Dean, the two older male adults laughing at their son's obvious embarrassment.

Determined that the middle of the lake might produce better results in the mid-afternoon, the four weekend warriors pack up and climb back into the boat, everyone resuming their previous positions, the boat lighter on the food side but heavier on the fish side.

"Okay this fish water is starting to splash," Clark pipes up as he tries to move the shaking pail away from his feet.

"You'll rinse off in the showers when we're back, it hasta stay there," Dean argues back as he tries to stop Clark from moving the bucket.

"Okay but…"

"We shoulda left them on shore," Ed smirks as he twists around to look at the two boys. "Next person to complain about the fish, trades spots with it."

"We can't fit in the bucket."

"You can fit in the lake," Ed counters as Greg laughs; Clark muttering under his breath.

"Okay Eddie, lets troll here for a bit…looks like nice deep water," Greg suggests as Ed stops paddling. During lunch break they had rigged up the other bucket with a large stone to act as a makeshift weight. Ed carefully lowers the bucket into the water and is about to let go when he realizes they were too deep and the bucket starts to pull the side of the boat downwards.

"Whoa, hold on," Clark exclaims as he and Dean grasp the sides and lean in the opposite direction at the same time.

"You'd think they haven't been in the water before," Greg chuckles as he helps to paddle backward; moving them back toward shore far enough until the makeshift weight comes to rest on the bottom of the lake.

"I can see the bottom," Dean remarks as he looks down into the gently moving water. "At least…hey maybe that's money shining down there."

"If you jump out you are swimming back to shore," Greg warns his son, who looks up with a pursed-lipped expression but leans back into the boat, his fascination with the shiny object gone. The next hour turns out to be very uneventful, Greg pulling up the anchor and the boat slowly moving around the lake and trying a few different spots before they all look glumly at the one fish alone in the bucket.

"Got another hit!"

"Maybe Marina killed the other one because she knew this one was better?" Dean smiles as they all turn to watch Greg starting to reel in another fish.

"I just hope…we can keep this one…" Greg half grunts as Ed slowly paddles the boat toward the fish to give Greg a bit more of a chance to land it. "This one's for Dean to clean for me."

"What? Since when am I your slave?" He tries to protest.

"Since birth," Greg chuckles before he gives the line a good tug and the good sized fish flops up into the boat.

"Got it!" Both Clark and Dean exclaim at once as they reach for it, the slippery fish squirming out of their grasp and Greg looking up at Ed in amusement.

"Okay you can do the honors," Greg hands the club to Dean.

"What? No way. This slave is going on strike," Dean protests as he crosses his arms over his chest, making Clark roll his eyes. "You wanna kill it?"

"No way," Clark agrees, prompting Greg to just shake his head and reach for the club.

A few moments later, the descent sized dead fish was keeping the other one company and it was time to head into shore. With Greg still at the front of the boat, Ed paddles hard toward but even still the back end of the boat ends up in a few feet of water. Without giving the slippery bottom too much thought, Ed hops over the edge only to end up slipping on a few moss covered rocks and tumbling towards the water and landing on all fours; uttering an angry curse and looking up in frustration.

"Those were the dry ones right?" Greg inquires as he looks at the front of Ed now wet again with lake water.

"Yes…yes they were," Ed groans as he grabs the end of the boat and stands up; earning a sympathetic look from his son. "I get the showers first," he states with a heavy sigh as both boys just shrug.

"Well at least we caught the appetizer."

"Yeah an appetizer with bones in it," Dean teases Clark.

"Clark, no bones this time," Ed instructs as the four of them finally make it back to the campsite, dropping the canoe and Ed looking at Greg with a heavy frown. "I'll be back."

"You need the Arnold tone…" Dean smirks as he tries his best Arnold Schwarzenegger impression. "I'll be baaaack."

"Man that sucks. Try this instead," Clark pipes up as Greg ribs Ed.

"The fresh air is affecting them."

"There not the only ones," Ed lightly grimaces as he nods toward the two male campers eyeing the wet SRU team leader.

"They like the wet look," Greg smirks. "Go shower."

"Yes b…right," Ed merely shakes his head as he gathers up his clothes and then urges Clark to come with him. "For protection," he winks to Greg as Clark looks up and Ed quickly shrugs. "Let's go," Ed nudges Clark in the direction of the pay showers.

"So…you two having fun?" Greg inquires as he watches Ed and Clark hare a laugh as they head for the public washrooms.

"Actually yeah. Its just nice…you know hangin' and such…"

"Seeing your old man in a relaxed setting," Greg encourages.

"Yeah. Kinda cool," Dean smiles. "It's been great so far. So think we really have everything for tonight?"

"Knowing Ed…no," Greg huffs as Dean laughs. "We might end up eating our steaks on a stick."

"Think we can order Pizza Hut out here?" Dean retorts, making Greg smile but shake his head 'no'.

Ed continues to enjoy the friendly banter with his son, both of them talking like friends as they near and then enter the showers building, Ed asking about Amanda and Clark talking about school and such; still not mentioned in the way of him not wanting to be a cop but also not saying that he hadn't pulled his application for Forensic Science in University either. Maybe there still was hope?

"I'm gonna shave my head," Clark announces as they get back to the campsite, freshly showered and changed into clothes that would stay dry; his announcement making Ed look up and shrug.

"Why? I mean no offense Ed but Clark…you'd look…lame."

"Clark forgot his shampoo and didn't want to use soap," Ed rats out his son.

"Now I smell like the lake."

"Thanks for the warning in case I wanted to cuddle later," Dean laughs in a mock feminine tone as Clark rolls his eyes. "Am sure you'll have it washed by the time Amanda wants to run her fingers through it and…" he stops as Ed looks at him in amusement and then at his son who's face had gone bright red. "And um…yeah…while you do you know…do homework."

"Thanks a lot," Clark huffs as he heads for his tent, the rest of them laughing. Greg and Dean head for the showers next, leaving Ed and Clark to unpack the stuff for supper.

"For the record…you don't smell."

"What Dean said about me and Amanda…"

"Hey Clark…I trust you do use your brain in everything, that includes being with a girl and knowing the consequences of…well not using it…and other stuff."

"Like a condom?"

"Pardon?" Ed's brows instantly arch as his face warms.

"Nothing," Clark mumbles in haste. "Dad…"

"What?" Ed asks, his back still to Clark as he tries to gather up some stuff for the fire. "Clark I understand. It's just hard for me to hear that…"

"No dad, there's only…you only packed two plates."

"What?" Ed grumbles as he turns to see Clark only holding up two firm plastic camping plates.

"You packed? Thought you said mom was watching? What else is missing?"

"I uh…damn," Ed curses in a low undertone as he heads for Clark at the picnic table and starts to pull things out from the large basket that he packed under Sophie's direction.

"Mom is gonna laugh."

"Mom will never know, will she?" Ed retorts as he stands upright and then looks around. "I'll check the car, be right back."

"Have fun," Clark calls out as he watches his father leave and then pulls his phone.

"Where's Eddie?" Greg asks as he and Dean return.

"He forgot two plates and is checking the car."

"No way. We hafta eat our steaks on a stick? Wow dad you so called it," Dean chuckles as Clark shows him his phone. "What?"

"No wifi."

"Seriously?"

"Guys we have bigger problems," Greg sighs as Ed returns.

"Trust me if we can't watch Top Model tonight, that's a problem," Dean states firmly.

"Only two plates Eddie?" Greg asks as Ed glares at Clark who merely shrugs back. "Well you know what you hafta do."

"I'll eat…no way. I'm not going over there."

"You forgot the plates," Greg reminds him. "And the camping creed states that you help a fellow camper in need."

"It does not," Ed argues back.

"You're not eating on your lap Eddie. Trust me you'll be okay."

"Did we forget anything else?"

"Uh don't think so. We have pop…in cans," Dean pauses as he and Clark check the rest of the culinary inventory. "Four forks and…two knives."

"Okay so now can we make an old age comment…you know the memory and all?"

"Not if you wanna come home with me," Ed counters Clarks mocking remark.

"I'll go live with Dean."

"Really?" Greg arches his brows, sticking up for Ed and making Clark's grin sink.

"Still have only two knives," Dean pipes up.

"We'll share those. What else?" Ed replies impatiently.

"That looks about it. Until you drop a steak and you hafta go borrow that," Dean teases.

"I'll starve," Ed retorts as he turns to leave.

"Want some backup?"

"No…no I don't," Ed grumbles as he turns and heads for the campsite with the two male occupants, his lips muttering along the way and Greg watching in amusement. Greg's arms slightly fold over his chest as he watches his friend's posture stiffen as he approaches the two men who both watch him approach with eager expectation. _Sorry Eddie…_he inwardly smirks as he watches both men laughing and trying to engage the rather outwardly embarrassed SRU team leader in something more than a simple request.

Ed turns and heads back, his heart rate slightly elevated and his right fist wrapping a bit too tightly around the handles of the plastic knives.

"Knives too? Am surprised they didn't ask you to join them," Greg can't help but tease; Ed merely pursing his lips in return but saying nothing. "They did?"

"Didn't they see the ring dad?"

"Do you see _mom_ here son?" Ed looks directly at Clark who finally clues in. "Alright who's turn to be Master Chef tonight?" Ed asks, wanting to change the subject away from his own personal discomfort; leaving out the fact that one commented on how well his tee fit his chest; the wet one from earlier even better.

"Clark hasta clean the fish right?"

"Whose side are you on?" Clark protests.

"The boys clean the fish and set the table and we'll do the cooking. I actually wanna survive the night," Greg grabs the package of steaks from Dean's grasp.

"Good thing Marina packed this cooler," Dean mumbles as he and Clark open the second that contained the dessert stuff, a Tupperware container of fresh corn on the cob, and the breakfast ingredients. A short time later, the campsite administrator comes along with the wood and a fire is soon started, along with the BBQ.

"Okay, _now_ can I complain about the fact the wifi up here sucks?" Dean complains.

"Oh the tragedy of having to play poker with us after dinner instead," Greg teases his son as he plucks the small electronic device from his son's hands, making Dean look up in protest. "We will be home tomorrow."

"Fine," Dean huffs as he finally stows the small device and the four of them gather around the BBQ now that the picnic table has been set by the boys.

"That fish has seen better days," Greg sighs as he holds up Dean's piece of mangled filet.

"So I'll never be a fish cleaner. We can still eat it right?"

"As a garnish?" Ed teases back as the four cleaned fish filets are placed onto a small pan and then onto the BBQ; within minutes the small of fresh frying fish in butter was making all four campers hungry. The corn is ready first, then the fish and then the steaks and soon all four are seated around the picnic table eating and enjoying the current moment.

"What kind of butter is this?" Ed wrinkles his nose as he looks at the small container.

"Hey that's my extra cupcake icing," Dean snatches the container from Ed's grasp.

"Well for that…" Ed switches his piece of corn with the icing slathered on it for Dean's bare piece.

"Okay fine…" Dean shrugs as he takes a bite and then looks at Dean with a scrunched face. "Yeah ewww…butterscotch does not go well on barbequed corn," he grimaces as the other three laugh; Dean quickly washing off his piece and then reaching for the real butter. The rest of the dinner thankfully passes by without another painful culinary incident, the two boys enjoying listening to their dad's telling a few more sordid fishing stories and the one time Greg did go camping in the rain.

"Poor Spike."

"Poor Spike? Poor me? He holed up with his electronic gizmo and I was stuck reading a week old Newsweek for the day. We left that night," Greg recalls with a small smile. "And he caught a cold."

"Poor Spike," both Clark and Dean chime in at once.

"Okay so poker and S'mores time."

"Sticky marshmallows and my poker cards?" Greg asks in surprise. "They just better not meet for any reason."

"Can we play for pennies?" Clark wonders. "Well you have no more matchsticks dad."

"Stones?"

"How about we just play."

"Okay you guys set up and I'll toast a few…Clark…"

"You pulled the bag," Clark lightly argues his father back as Dean and Greg turn to see a few marshmallows on the ground.

"Ed you can always go and borrow…"

"You wanna sleep in the canoe Dean?"

"Ouch no way. How about the car?"

"Just dust them off," Clark suggests as he picks one up; but it had fallen a bit too close to the firepit and on one side was already mushy, causing the white puff to stick to his fingers. "Ah man sand, dirt and marshmallow," he groans as he tries to get it off his fingers.

"Stay away from my cards," Greg warns, "or you'll be sleeping in the lake with the fishes," he concludes, making Ed smirk as he tries to clean off Clark's sticky fingers.

"Why are they called S'mores?"

"Because when you eat one you want…s'more…you know some more?" Greg informs them as Ed looks up with a wry smile. "I read it in Newsweek," he chuckles.

"More like Myth busters," Dean chuckles as he watches Ed and Clark trying to make a new/clean s'more. "Clark you suck at that," Dean states as he grabs the stick and shoves the lone marshmallow into the brightest part of the fire. He quickly pulls it out only to see the white fluff was now burnt black and sagging off the end of the stick.

"You killed the s'more genius," Clark huffs as he yanks his stick back, Ed replacing Dean at the table and getting himself ready for the card game.

"You know Ed if you want two more adults to join us…" Greg nods to the two male campers who were playing a card game of their own and glancing over.

"No way," Ed looks at Greg with pursed lips before they both turn and look at their sons who now had put white sticky marshmallow fluff on their lips. "How old are they?"

"Must be the fresh air," Greg jokes as they both try to get it all off and then laugh as one ends up with some on his nose and the other on his cheek. "Or the fish."

"Or the water," Ed suggests as they continue their game, the boys finally joining them for a few rounds before it was more fun to go back to massacring the marshmallows and talking about what their girlfriends would think of camping in the rain.

"What if a bear comes into camp tonight?" Clark asks as they slowly start to pack up the cards and marshmallows, putting everything away for the night, the two boys in one tent and the two adults in the other.

"I can run faster than you," Dean teases.

"No seriously."

"Ed will stop it."

"By arresting it?" Clark snickers.

"He has his gun," Greg mentions in a low tone.

"What? Really?"

"Greg…"

"He does."

"Do you?"

"I do. But there are no bears around here."

"Just lonely campers," Greg chuckles.

"You are just askin' for it aren't you?" Ed tosses back with a wry smile.

"Hey at least they didn't offer you a sleeping…"

"Buddy?"

"Bag," Greg states flatly as Dean shrugs and then carries on with his cleaning up.

"A buddy bag?" Dean snorts.

"Thought it was a body bag?" Clark continues as Dean laughs; the lame joke making Ed shake his head.

"Must be the fresh air," Ed sighs.

"But just to be safe if a bear comes into your tent, tell me and I'll see what it wants," Greg tells his son with a serious expression.

"Funny," Dean deadpans as Ed laughs at Greg's poker expression. After all the leftover food that was still edible was put into the car and locked way and the rest of the scraps were stored in the appropriate locked park bins, the four intrepid campers prepare to bring their fun night to a close under the stars, the fire going out and allowing them to look up in awe.

"Yup…" Greg puts his arm around Dean's shoulders. "Great view."

The four of them soon part ways; each pairing into their respective tents to get some sleep for the night.

"Dean still upset about that Model show?"

"Not as much as when he heard it was gonna be guys next season," Greg laughs. "So getting back to our talk from earlier," Greg mentions into the darkened tent.

"Oh…you mean the sex talk," Ed replies a bit louder.

"We can still hear you," Dean calls out making both adult males laugh.

"So can your friends next door," Clark adds as the laughter dies.

"Maybe they can join us," Greg laughs as Ed just growls. "Sorry Eddie."

"Yeah I'll bet."

"And you guys get after us for acting immature," Clark groans into the darkness.

"Hey…we were once your age remember?" Ed counters before their tones are hushed in favor of not disturbing the other campers. "So…you were saying?" Ed starts with a small laugh, Greg all too happy to comply and talk. They listen to both boys whispering and then laughing; their own conversation about the day happy and upbeat, both of them agreeing that this was one of the best father/son bonding experiences/excursions yet and it certainly would not be the last.

"Goodnight."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so hope you all liked this part just a much as the others. It was fun to write so you never know when you'll see our four hearty wannabe outdoorsmen again – maybe another adventure coming to counter this angsty season 5 steady string of Ed/Greg one shots (which I do hope you are enjoying)! So please do review before you go and stay tuned for more!


End file.
